Conventionally, a following technology is known for when the consciousness level of a driver who is driving a vehicle decreases, such as when the driver experiences strong drowsiness or loses consciousness, and problems with driving occur. In this technology, to ensure the safety of the own vehicle and other vehicles, the own vehicle is evacuated to an evacuation area, such as a road-shoulder area, by traveling assistance control and stopped.
For example, in PTL 1, a following technology is proposed for when the consciousness level of a driver decreases. In this technology, in addition to road-shoulder areas, stop lines, intersections, and the like are selected as appropriate as the evacuation area of the own vehicle. A target stop position is determined to make the own vehicle perform an emergency evacuation to these evacuation areas. Deceleration and the like of the own vehicle are determined so that the own vehicle stops at the target stop position.